The invention described herein relates to a front-end bucket loader for use with conventional 4-wheel drive trucks and off-road vehicles. Front-end loaders have been used for years to move bulk materials, such a dirt, sand, etc. Typically, the loader is attached to a dedicated vehicle and is not removable from the vehicle. Hence such vehicles have always been very expensive and available only to construction and excavation professionals.
Snow plows have been used with 4-wheel drive vehicles, trucks and the like. Typically, the frame used to attach a snow plow to a truck (such as an A-frame) does not provide adequate stability or strength to support a load, and is instead only useful to control the angle of the blade. Additionally, a separate motor driven piston is used to raise and lower the blade to accommodate variations in the terrain.
Hence, one object of the present invention is to provide a bucket front-end loader and frame assembly which is suitable for use with a conventional adapter attachment which is mounted on the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is a front-end bucket type loader which is light weight and of sufficient strength to enable the operator to push-load and carry material weighing up to about 600 pounds.
Additionally, an object of the invention is to provide an H-frame assembly which demonstrates excellent stability and load-carrying capacity, and is adaptable to use with any conventional frame attachment means which is mounted on the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide dump-bucket assembly that can be used with conventional four-wheel drive vehicles, trucks, light military vehicles and the like.
Another object is to provide a dump bucket assembly which is easily attached to the vehicle by the operator of the vehicle, using a pair of mounting brackets which are attached or otherwise present on the vehicle.
Another object is to facilitate the easy movement or removal of bulk materials, such as sand, dirt, mulch and the like.
These and other objects will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the teachings herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,665 issued to Westendorf, relates to an attachment means for front-end loaders. The bucket has on its back surface a pair of V-shaped channels which connect to the front-end loader via a pair of hydraulically activated V-shaped plates. The angle of the bucket is hydraulically modifiable to allow for tilting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,883 issued to Birk, relates to a quick hitch assembly for connecting and disconnecting various attachments to a vehicle. The assembly utilizes a vertically-mounted hydraulic cylinder which raises and lowers a horizontal support bar, while in turn engages an upper portion of a hook assembly. Additionally, a pair of hydraulic cylinders is present which can be activated to tilt the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,056 issued to Watson et al., relates to a snow plow mounted on a vertical frame which is secured to a vehicle and a horizontal frame which attaches to the vertical frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,449 issued to Cotton, relates to a forklift attachment for a vehicle, comprised of a lift mounted on the front, a cross-frame member and a pair of tongues having one end attached to the cross-frame member and an opposite end arranged to pivotally connect to the vehicle chassis. A number of tines is also included, each having an end bracket which enables the tines to engage the cross-frame member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,939, issued to Blau, relates to a snow plow for use with small vehicles, such as cars. The snow plow includes a quick coupling system and a hydraulic system mounted on the plow support frame or to a sub-frame assembly which is attached to the car.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,400 issued to Long, relates to an attachment which forms a "four into one" type dump bucket when attached to a snow blade. The bucket attachment is pivotally mounted when used in combination with the blade. The bucket assembly and snow blade can be used in a closed position to contain dirt, sand, etc., and can be opened at the rear to deposit the transported material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,053 issued to Caley, relates to an adapter which has open jaws which are upwardly inclined and which direct an attachment plate into a retaining slot.
None of the patents described above utilizes an H-shaped frame in connection with a bucket, which is useful for attaching the dump bucket to a 4-wheel drive vehicle or light truck. Additionally, none of the patents described above relates to a frame which adds substantial stability to the equipment piece when in use. Moreover, none of the patents provide a bucket with an optimally designed bucket which causes the load to churn or roll within the bucket as it is push-loaded, thereby avoiding packing in the corners of the bucket.